


My Swordfish

by ForeverAnime21



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Link, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Fucking, Link talks get over it, Lust, M/M, Multi, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sex, Top Link, bottom sidon, hot fish, top Sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAnime21/pseuds/ForeverAnime21
Summary: Pure Smut. No plot just pure raw smut. The first chapter contains little Sid/link. the second chapter is where all the Sid/Link Link/Sid is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imparria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imparria/gifts), [DyraDrabbles (DyraDoodles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyraDoodles/gifts).



> I would like to give thanks to the Live Stream chat for the inspiration!  
> DyraDoodles,Imparria, Bloody, and others  
> "sorry bad at remembering names"  
> A very special thanks to the very talented artist Imparria for inspiring me to write this using the their art as reference for how Sidon and Link should look :D 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this :D

It started out a beautiful day sun in the sky the wind with a light breeze.

Link was travelling along Lanayru Heights fighting off the Lizalfos who had recently showed up, a quest given to him from the Zora Prince himself. Link often stopped by the Zora Domain to check on the prince and grab a couple of quests. Link particularly would come by the Zora Domain at the beginning of spring right before the Zora's heat season in hopes of catching a glimpse of his Prince in heat. From the moment Link had set eyes upon the Zora prince he knew he needed to have the prince. Not wanting to scare off the prince he had kept his feelings to himself, always so close yet far away from Links grasp. 

Upon returning to the Zora Domain to complete his quest with the prince he noticed a heavy sweet musky scent was filling up the air. He noticed the Domain was barren not a Zora in plan sight. Thinking it was odd he continued on walking closer to the center of the city, As he got deeper the air was thick laced with a sweet smell. 

The smell sent shivers up Links spine making him flush, curious the Hero walked up the stairs into the Kings throne room. By the time he reached the last step Link was drunk off the smell. Glazing his eyes on what the room had offered his eyes he could feel the dick pulse with need and want. 

Every Zora in the kingdom was offering themselves to another. Link had never seen such an erotic sight before in his life.

One of the Zora's seemed to catch Link off guard when he felt to strong arms grab him. "Hero…please…you are wearing too much…let me help you" Feeling hazy from the sudden touches he allowed himself to be undressed by this Zora. 

Quickly after his clothes were discarded giving the Hero no room to feel embarrassed Link felt the slick hands rub up and down his torso slowly taking him in. "..you feel so amazing hero….let me taste you."

The Zora had dipped his tongue into his naval swirling around slowly trailing his tongue up to links nipples. Giving a playful bite sucking on the hero's nipple while one hand grabs the other rubbing the nub teasing.  
"nnnnaagghhh….please I…..fffuck…." Link moaned and squirmed under the Zora's touch. His nipples were sensitive against his shirt even worse in a Zora's mouth.

Continuing to be teased his curious eyes roamed the room instantly locking with an another Zora who had seen the hero in such pleasure. Grunting as he came up to the two  
"Kayden.. Don’t hog the hero to yourself"

Moving into lick the shell of Links ear he felt the boy wiggle underneath his touch. Licking from the hero's ear down onto his chest moving Kayden's hand so he could suck and nip at the nub. Having both Zora's on him made link see stars, he had never felt so good in his life. Both their hands on him rubbing in places no one else had

"nnnnaagghhh please…touch me…."

The Zora's ignore Link's words as they continued to tease the Hero. Link could feel his arousal deep within him getting ready to burst.. Continuing to feel the Zora's mouths tug and pull on his swollen nipples he came grunting hard "nnnfffuuuccckkk…" The Zora's stopped their doings on Links nipples to move down to Links swollen erection.

Licking his lips Kayden growled "Hero… you came by just a little nipple play..just how pent up are you my dear hylian?" slowing dipping his tongue down on Links to get a taste of the tiny boy. "Torfeau.. Mmmngghh you should taste him with me." Torfeau slowing licking the tip of links glistening cock he couldn’t help but moan in delight… 

"Mmmngghh you taste amazing Hero let me taste more of you" Torfeau swallowed links erection to the hilt in his mouth sucking while his tongue swirled around grabbing the shaft.

"nnnaahhh god.. So deep….."  
Link could feel the back of the Zora's throat with each thrust inside the warmth. Torfeau gladly took all of link sucking hard as if he was trying to dry out the boy. Kayden had returned to the boys nipples this time leaving a trail of small bit marks. 

Links eyes wandered around the room as the Zora's hot mouth was on his throbbing cock. He noticed the prince not to far away being taken by other Zora's. "Ppplease…fuck me harder! Fill me up with your juice." Prince Sidon was currently being fucked by two Zora's, each zora erratically slamming their cocks deep within their prince.

"Fuck yes! ffuck…more…more!..."

The princes voice rang through out the room. Besides Sidon were other Zora's waiting to take the prince and fill him. Amazed at the line, Link could see one of the knights come up to Sidon "You sure like moving your mouth a whole bunch..Let me give you something to do with that pretty mouth of yours" The Zora then slamming his cock into the princes mouth making him gag by the sudden fill

"nnahhhggg. So fucking hot….fuck" Seeing his Prince being taken by the Zora's Link slammed into Forfeau's mouth filling the Zora's mouth full of his sweet liquid.. "mmm you taste so good my hero.." Forfeau gladly took all that was given to him by Link. Lifting off Links cock with a slight pop sound, He rose up he grabbing Kayden's face roughly, opening the smaller Zora's mouth as he dripped the hero's left over cum into the other Zora's mouth.

"mmmhhffuucck.. he tastes so good on your tongue Forfeau" 

Link for sure thought he had died and went to heaven. Trying to regain composure Looking down he could see two huge swollen cocks untouched begging for his touch. Curious had gotten the better of Link as he knelled lower to grab Kayden's and Forfeau cocks in his hand. Receiving a gasp from both Zora's he took as permission to lick each tip swirling his tongue around one then the other.

"Link its not nice to tease" Kayden spoke with a stern husky voice. Filling hazy once again Link took both of the Zora's cocks in his mouth as much as he could. "mphhh..yes hero just like that… take our cocks" Forfeau moaned out grabbing the hero's hair. Link continued to swirl his tongue around both tips sucking slightly. 

He took his hands and wrapped each hand around the Zora's cocks as much as tiny hands could. Rubbing up and down both cocks and his tongue worked the tips he soon felt that they were about to cum. Not slowing down his ministrations he continued to shove as much as the Zora's cocks as he could into his mouth. 

"get ready hero..*grunt* make sure you drink it…mggghhh.. all"  
Kayden gripped the boys hair as he shot his load down his throat. Feeling Kayden cum, Forfeau followed soon after thrusting deeper into the Hero's throat making sure the hero couldn't spit up the mixture of both Zora's. Almost choking on the Forfeau's cock as it buried deep down his throat cock knotting. 

Link grabbed onto him trying to push back, but the grip on his head by the other Zora held him in place. Tears began to form as he tried to swallow the thick liquid. "Good Boy…Drink it all.." Kayden stroked links body trying to relax and get used to the knot that formed in his throat. 

After moments passed the knot began to come down Forfeau pulled out of the hero's mouth with a pop as cum ran down Link's mouth onto his chest. Trying to recover from not being able to breath he began to slip in and out. He felt the Zora's touch against his face caressing his cheek moving his sticky hair out of his eyes 

"You look so delightful my dear hero. Let me bring you closer to the prince I'm sure he would love to taste you as we" Kayden spoke as he picked the Hylian up walking off in the direction of the prince. 

Link couldn’t help but stare longingly at the prince who was on all fours being taken roughly. Link could feel his own arousal harden at the sight. Sidon saw the Hylian come closer.. Removing the knights cock from his mouth he almost screamed at Link "PLEASE…Link don’t look…nnahhhggg.." embarrassed Sidon couldn’t help but moan as he was currently being filled.

Seeing lust in the Hylians eyes Kayden knew what he had to do for the Hylian "Go easy on our prince…hero" giving a small lick up Links neck as he was released from Kayden's grip.

Kayden had walked to the Zora currently stuffing the prince full and whispered something. Link couldn’t catch what was said as he was too enthralled with the Prince. The Zora pulled out of the Prince with a loud pop and slammed Kayden down on all fours and pushed deep into Kayden as punishment for interrupting. 

Sidon whining from the sudden lost. Link couldn't help but grab Sidons face, slamming his own cock deep into the Prince's mouth. "mmmhh... god you…feel so gooooood…" thrusting hard into the warm mouth he could feel Sidons tongue wrap around his shaft squeezing. 

Sidon suddenly stood grabbing the boys hips placing his hands on the lower side of links smooth back locking the boys legs around his neck. 

Sidon carried Link off to his personal chambers all while Links cock was buried deep in his throat. The feeling of Links cock in Sidons warm mouth all while the slight bumping from the prince's walking was enough to set link off. He forcefully grabbed Sidons head fin rolling his eyes back into his skull and proceeded to fill his mouth with his own sweet cum. 

Swallowing all the hot liquid down Sidon pulled away from links red cock. Letting Link down onto the princes bed he took Links face 

"Link..my sweet swordfish…I wont be able to hold back."

CLIFFHANGER  
there will be two chapters


	2. Fill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont. from 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all for you're wonderfull comments I really hope you all enjoy this chapter :3 Just to clarify Swordfish is a nickname for link given to him by Prince Sidon. 
> 
> *if you find mistakes please tell me so i can correct them!*

RECAP  
Swallowing all the hot liquid down Sidon pulled away from links red cock. Letting Link down onto the princes bed he took Links face 

"Link..my sweet swordfish…I wont be able to hold back."

 

\-----------  
Chapt. 2 Start 

 

Link knew that he wasn’t about to let the prince take advantage of him, not when he saw the prince before so submissive.

Link descended forward and slammed his lips onto the prince's not taking time to force his tongue Sidon's mouth fully taking advantage of the long tongue that rested inside his warm cavern. "mmghnn.." moans slipping between the two 

Pulling away from each other mouths Link pushed Sidon onto his back. Link smirked pleased with the view of his panting prince, slight blush across his cheeks. Link had never seen the prince so flustered and submissive that Link wanted to make the prince beg on all fours for him.

Link had leaned over the prince and slowly began to rub each of Sidon's nipples occasionally grabbing onto the nub pulling roughly to receive a moan. Rubbing then pulling Link knew he could have his prince cum by the touch. 

Getting a little bit rougher with the prince by pulling and twisting on the abused nipples he could feel the prince shiver under his touch

"mmmgmmmhhhaa….Link….please….I cant ..I'm gonna….I'm gonna cum!" 

The prince shaking, throwing his head back as he came cum dripping out of his own slit.  
Link continued to fondle Sidon's nipples as he brought his face close to bite and nibble down Sidons slick chest. Kissing and biting down the tall fishes torso he came across this slit between Sidon's hips. Link lick across the slit, tasting Sidon causing the prince to inhale sharp.

"Beg Sidon.. Beg for more.." Link said as he continued to lick across the wet, slippery slit. 

 

"mmmmfgghh..please…. liiicck.. " Sidons gasping was music to the Hero's ears. 

Sidons fingers traveled down his own chest only to pull apart the slit.  
"What Sidon? What did you say I couldn’t hear you" Link now blowing onto the slit, teasing ever so slightly  


"Link..please..just …lick….mmmmeehhh.." Prince Sidon breathed heavily as his cheeks were flushed red, eyes hazed over from the recent orgasm.

Seeing the prince beg for links touch only excited the hero more. 

Pushing his tongue into the slit link could feel two throbbing nubs twitching at the sudden intrusion. Curious by the two, link started to thrust his tongue in and out, drinking the liquid that the two were leaking from their tips. 

Slipping dipping further into the slit link could feel the two nubs growing and wigging around links tongue. "mmmmffnnnn..Link please…" Sidons voice was cracking trying to grab onto the Hylians head. 

"Sidon…you are so fucking beautiful.. Let me see your cocks" Link had lifted up to see Sidon and all his glory

Link then took his fingers shoving them into the slit letting the two wet warm cocks wrap around and play with his intruding fingers. Link could feel them grow, pulsing, and slowing coming out of their hidden pocket. Link couldn’t help but be amazed at how big Sidons cocks were.

Looking around the room Link found a piece of fabric discarded by the bed. He then took the fabric and ripped it into long strips. 

Sidon curious by the Hero's actions "Link…what are you..mmmaopdhhjhhffff" 

The prince was cut off by a ball of fabric being shoved into his mouth along his arms being tied up over his head. The prince moaned at the sudden restraint, last but not least he could feel the fabric tighten around the base of both of his cocks. 

Licking his lips as he was satisfied with his work. "Now my prince I am going to make you beg and scream for more by the time I get through with you" 

Hearing Link speak with such desire and forcefulness made Sidon weak. The prince wanted the hero to fuck him into oblivion 

Link then grabbed a hold of one of Sidons cocks licking from the base where his hand was to the tip, he could feel that Sidons cock was ribbed to the touch make link want more of it. Link blew against the tip making the prince whine and twitch with desire.  


Satisfied with the way he made the prince weak he wrapped his mouth around the top, swirling, licking up any precum that was there.

Sidon had thrust his hips causing his cock to go deeper into the Hero's mouth. Link slammed his hands down onto the prince's hips hold them there, gripping hard so the prince could not take control again. 

Pulling away from Sidon "You naughty prince. I was playing nice with you, but I guess I have to be rough with you." Link grabbed a hold of the prince's swollen muscle only to roughly move his hand up and down, squeezing as he went down. 

"mmmmhmmmaa" the prince trying to speak 

Ignoring the prince's plea's Link continued to roughly jack off the prince, who responded with muffled plea's for release. 

Link did not know where this sudden act of dominance came from, maybe it was the heat, or maybe it was because he needed to mark the prince as his. 

 

Link had released the massive organ now red, pulsing from the rough touches stood erect, hard to the touch, only to tend to the other cock, which was still twitching with need. Link slowly dipped his mouth onto the arousal, cupping his tongue on the underside. He started take Sidons cock in deeper, slowly as if Link needed to taste all of him. 

Link started to move up and down on the aching organ causing Sidon to squirm underneath him. Trying to take all of the prince Link had continued to push the prince deeper into his mouth. Causing the prince to whimper and groan.  


Pulling up off of the abused cock, Link reached to untie it seeing as it was Sidons smaller cock, which had also been the cock that slightly rests higher than the other.

Link looked up at his beautiful prince as he took out the fabric what was currently shoved into his mouth out  
"p.pplease... hero .." whined the prince

Link returned to the untied cock and had taken the cock deep within his mouth sucking hard Muffled sounds came from the prince's mouth, they got louder with each thrust into Links mouth 

Links pace had gotten faster as the muscle started to pulse harder underneath his tongue. Moving faster taking almost all of the prince in deeper each time he dove onto his cock. Sidon being able to feel the back of the tiny Hero's mouth made it harder to not cum.

Link wrapped his hand around the arousal his mouth was currently on moving up and down in tune with his mouth.

"Link!!...mggghhhaa!!!" 

Feeling the touch of Links hand moving up and down while his tip rubbing against the back of Links throat was heaven, Sidon rolled his eyes back and thrust deeper burying himself almost to the hilt Spilling into the warm tight mouth. Link gladly drank all that Sidon had to offer him, loving the taste of the thick, warm liquid. 

Once link had finished drinking all Sidons seed he lifted his head only to see the Prince heavily breathing trying to catch his breath. 

"Siddy..Have I told you how much I enjoy tasting you"

The prince looked down at the Hylian only to meekly reply with sounds that sounded like more and want Sidon had nodded to his still swollen cock.

Link had no desire to release the prince's cock until he had filled him. Link moving to down to the silt he pressed two fingers in. Receiving a whine Link continued to push deeper inside. Rubbing the insides link could tell no one else had been inside. 

This made Link happy ,knowing that his prince was saving this hole for him. Using only his ass to please his fellow Zora's during heat season. Link added a third finger in only to stretch the slit a little wider as the two cocks took up most of the space. 

Sidon was mewing unsure by the new sensations he was feeling. Link could feel Sidon loosing up a little as he pushed his fingers in and out of the wet hole. Pulling his fingers out and moving his cock between the Zora's two larger ones, pressing against the entrance. 

"Sidon …This may hurt..bare with me.." Link spoke trying to keep his own desire under control. 

He slid into Sidon going slowly knowing the prince was a virgin to this. Sidon's mouth opened gasping as Link fully sheathed inside of the prince. Link took a sharp breath and paused as he had to take moment to try to not cum from the sudden tightness. 

"mmmmh..Fuck…" Not giving the prince any time to adjust Link started to move in and out, creating a swift but deep pace.

Whimpering "Link…please fill me "

Grabbing both cocks as leverage Link slammed into Sidon, making the prince whine and mew. Link started to move his hands around the swollen cocks with the rhythm of his thrusts. Link moved a little, shifting his position to press against Sidons wall. 

"FUCK! LINK YES .. RIGHT THERE !" 

The feeling of Link inside him and the Hero's hands on cocks made Sidon crazy.

Link pulled all the way only to slam back into his prince brushing against the same spot.  
Link continued to slam against that sweet spot inside, between Sidons two heats, as he hands fluently moved up and down the princes shafts. 

"LINK YES FUCK! PLEASE MAKE ME …NNNAAA MARK ME CLAIM ME!!"

The screams only seemed to encourage Link to go harder making Sidon take all of him repeatedly.

Feeling Sidon cocks pulse with need to cum, Links grip tightened on the shafts. 

"mmmgmm Link! Please I need too!" Tears forming as he couldn’t release. "Not yet Prince just wait ….Be good for me ."  


Link picked up the pace moving harder in and out of the Zora Prince. Feeling his own release soon Link grunted and threw his head forward Grabbing onto whatever skin he could, Biting down moaning

"nnnmmggghhh… mine…" 

Link still gripping onto Sidon's cocks Link took one final thrust and released his seed into his precious prince. 

Collapsing onto the princes larger body. Leaving quiet the mark on his prince.

Link reached his hands up to Sidons hands releasing the fabric. He felt Sidons arms wrap around the smaller boy leaning down to brush his lips across the Hylians. Link had returned the kiss moving his hands down to release Sidon's cock from the restrictive fabric.

Letting Sidon explore his mouth he took the opportunity to climb further onto the Zora straddling him. 

Link grabbed onto Sidon's pecks which helped as the Hero lowered himself onto the swollen red cock twitching in delight. Breaking the kiss.. 

"Swordfish.. Are you sure? I am …Big in that area."

Link nodded in response and continued to lower his small body on Sidons cock. Link could feel his ass stretch wide sliding down.

Sidon was holding onto links sides trying not to thrust up into his beloved. "Sidon please I need.. mark me up.." Sidon was surprised at the sudden change in link, deciding it was a good thing Sidon drove his cock deeper. Resting the boy further down Sidon paused to give the boy time to adjust to his size.

Sidon dipped his head onto Links shoulder, licked the boy running his tongue from his Hylian ears to the dip of his collarbone. Sidon could taste Link arousal on his skin with each lick. 

"mmm fuck Sidon.. " Link gasped feeling his own cock start to swell as Sidon had brushed against his core, making him shiver.. "Sidon please be rough…fuck me Sidon!." Hearing those words come out of Link mouth Sidon lost control. Sidon pulled out as far as he could and slammed back into the tiny Hylian body burying his face into Links neck.

"ahhh!! FUCK! …HARDER!"

Sidon hearing enough flipped Link onto his knees and continued to mount the poor boy, digging his own claws into his hips. Slamming into Links sweet spot over and over bringing link to edge. Sidons own arousal swollen from not releasing he dragged his huge cock out of Links tight round ass only to tease the hole before slamming back in to the hilt. 

He was surprised that the hero had taken all of him. Leaning over Links back the prince wrapped around his arm to grab his cock desperate for attention. "shittttt…mmmmmgaaa" The moaning response from the Hylian was all he needed to start pumping his hand, matching up to each thrust Sidon was giving him.

Looking down at the boy Sidon had a sudden urge to bite the back of his Hylian's neck. Not wanting to wait for a rational thought, Sidon had pierced the skin. Clamping down earning a scream

"AHHHHHH! SIDON YES PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER MATE ME!" 

Sidons eyes hazed over in lust as he continued to bite down and drive deep into his swordfish. Knowing he couldn’t hold back any longer, the prince took one last thrust and spilled all of his seed into the body willing knotting into the hero. 

 

Still pumping Links cock as the rode out his orgasm link came in ribbons on the bed beneath, Slumping forward on the verge of passing out.

Sidon had retracted his teeth from Links neck only to lap up any blood the prince missed as he pulled away. Trailing kisses down the hero's back still staying inside "Link…my beautiful swordfish.. I wont be able to pull out for a while..lets get comfortable.." 

Link had weakling whimpered before letting sleep consume the boy "I love you Sidon.."

Grinning ear to ear Sidon had wrapped himself up next to the boy as comfortable as he could get with his cock still buried deep within his lover. Closing his eyes Sidon whispered......

"and I love you …my little swordfish 

 

 

AND END !


End file.
